Right Where I want to be
by ragged-sun
Summary: Jane thinks she has it all, she has a nice home, in a sweet village, could an unexpected friend ship change her outlook on things? MHMM KurtXOC
1. Chapter 1

(( ok, I'm really sorry. My grammar sucks big time. Please don't sue me. this is only the first chapter, and I apologize for it being rather short. I'm already working on the second one.))

The taxi lurched, giving one final blow of the engine, before creaking to a stop. The greasy man leaned back over his seat, his cigarette practically falling out of his mouth.

"This is the place" he gestured out the window.

Jane gave him a weak, and extremely fake smile. "ummmm…thanks for coming all this way" she said timidly.

"No big deal, I've travelled farther."

She nodded, and grabbed her small suitcase. She had only packed the necessities. Cloths, some money, and her favourite photo of her family on vacation. She suspected she should have packed more, but unlike most girls, she didn't find it necessary to haul five suitcases around everywhere.

She handed the taxi driver a wad of bills, and stepped out onto the coble stone path. The car sped away quickly, leaving only her, and the surrounding wild life.

She set down her suitcase, and started to look for civilization. Everything was still, and annoyingly quiet. Where was everyone??

Almost on queue, an extremely chubby moustached man seemed to appear out of the bushes. He gave her a toothy smile.

"Hello! You must be Ms. Jane" he held out his hand, she shook it awkwardly. "I am Theodore, the mayor, welcome to Flower bud Village!" it was a cute name for a town; she had to admit. She smiled back at him. "Come on, we better get going. A lot to see and not much time to do it." He gestured for him to follow. She nodded, and started following the plump man down a small path.

She bit her lip nervously; she had never been good at remembering here way around. She kept her eyes fixed on the direction they where going, the last thing she wanted was to get lost.

"Your house is by the ocean, I picked the property myself. It's quite a bit of a walk across town, but you look young and fit, it shouldn't be a problem." She nodded again, realizing she hadn't said a word to him yet. Though there was really no need to, he seemed to blabber enough for the both of them.

She gazed at the surrounding. It was obvious that this was quite a secluded village. Farms and houses dotted the paths, but there really wasn't any big businesses or companies. She smiled to herself. It was exactly the kind of place she always wanted to live.

"HEY" a girls voice rang through the silence. Thomas stopped abruptly, causing Jane to run into him with sudden force.

"Thomas, is this the new girl?" a brown head bobbed out from the path. she was smiling happily. "Of course she is, what else would she be here for. Hi! I'm Ellen, I work at the blue sky ranch. I'm so happy where finally getting someone new here, it's been so long!" She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok, so, I hope you can stop by and see me really soon, I actually have something I want to give you. Well, you can have it you want it. But I'm sure you will. I mean, I heard there was a new farmer coming, and I kind of thought it would be a great gift!"

Jane stood quite confused. What was it with these people and they're continuous talking? "Umm… I… I" she stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Ellen, I'm sure you and Jane will be able to talk soon enough. But… I think we might need to give her a bit of time, she seems a bit anxious at the moment."

Jane smiled weakly, and gave a small sigh "its ok, I'm sure I can visit soon. Umm…Ellen, right? Where is your ranch?"

Ellen squealed happily and pointed to a brown building just off the path. How had she not noticed that?

Ellen waved happily, and disappeared back off the path. Jane smiled, and looked back to the exhausted mayor.

"I'm sorry. Ellen can get a bit… excited. But were almost at your house, we should get going."

The mayor led her around the rest of the town, giving her the grand tour of the surrounding area. It was all interesting, but she really wanted to just get to her farm.

"Tada! This is it!" after at least another hour of walking; Thomas had finally led her to a small property off the path. It was a pretty nice house, she had to admit. It looked sturdy enough. But the yard…

"I was actually planning to fix the outside up a little bit," he said, chuckling nervously. "But you know, bad back."

She raised an eyebrow, but decided it wasn't worth an argument. She was tough; a couple of weeds shouldn't be too much of a problem. "Umm… thank you for showing me here" she smiled thankfully. "I'd never be able to find my way around without your help"

He shrugged off the compliment, and started to head off down the path.

--

The door opened with a creak. Well, the inside of the house was decent. It was… cozy. But still, probably half the size of her old apartment in New York. She plopped her suitcase down, and headed over to the tiny bed in the corner and plopped down. . She smiled to herself. She decided she liked it here so far. Even the mayor and his annoying blabbering. It was small, and it would probably be boring. But it was also exactly the kind of place she had always wanted to live.

((Ok, first chapter done! I know Ellen's not really that bubbly, or talkative in the game. And I'm sorry to tell the harvest goddess/sprites aren't in the story. Though I will try to incorporate Jamie in some how.))


	2. Chapter 2

(((( YAY second chapter, it's a little boring right now, but I'm still trying to introduce all of the characters. I would really appreciate some creative advice, so please review!))))

She awoke suddenly. For a moment, she was a little confused. Then she remembered, this was her house. She lived here now. She pushed of the warm blanket, and got up to get dressed.

She had a lot of work ahead of her today. Not only did she have to meet the townsfolk, there was also the yard to deal with. She sighed, and pulled on a pair of old Levis. Not only that, she had to visit Ellen, who knew how long that would take.

She finished running the brush through her hair, and pulled on a plain black tank top. She fumbled through her bags and pulled out the picture of her family. She smiled, and placed it delicately on her nightstand. Perfect.

Now, it was time to get down to work. There was a signifigent amount of tools in the chest near the door. She wasn't really sure what she would need, so she grabbed what she recognised. An Axe, a hoe, and a hammer.

She stepped outside, the three tools in hand. The yard did look a little better in the daylight. She sighed, and made her way over to a big green weed. They where scattered everywhere in the yard. She better get started.

Things went pretty well for a while. The weeds were relatively easy to pull, and the small stumps crumbled under a few hits. Then she had to haul the leftovers to the bin behind her house. It was long work, and most definitely tiring, but not really impossible.

--

By mid day, the sun was at its highest. it was a hot day for the middle of spring. Jane crouched under a tree, her eyes felt heavy. How long had she been working? Three hours, maybe four. She was tired by now; her breathing was rough and ragged. She would kill for a drink of water. But the yard was practically done. A few larger stumps where all that left. She picked up the axe, her arm screeching in protest. It was best to get this done now, instead of putting it off till tomorrow. Anyways, She was almost there, she could do this.

She tried to control her breathing, and went for the first hit. It didn't seem to make a difference. The stump sat there, unharmed. She let out a groan, and felt her legs collapse beneath her. She felt like she might faint, here arms and legs hurt, her head hurt, her hair seemed to hurt.

"Hey, young lady!"

She swivelled her head to see who was calling her. It was her neighbour, and old man with a long white beard. The mayor had said that he owned the carpenter shop, she supposed he was out looking for wood or something. He began to walk over.

"Oi, you look awful" he jumped her fence easily, and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully, and hoisted herself up.

"you're the new farmer aren't you?"

She tried to say yes, but it came out as a horse rumble. She just nodded.

"I heard Thomas mention something about you, I'm Woody. I own the carpenter shop across the street."

She cleared her throat painfully, and tried again to talk "umm…I just moved here, I'm Jane." She was about to hold out her hand, but thought of how sweaty and disgusting she probably looked. She just smiled.

"I'm glad I could meet you Jane. If you need a renovation or something like that, just come visit us."

She raised an eyebrow "us?"

He nodded "I have two apprentices, they help me out. I don't really have all the spunk I use to, so having them around to help is nice"

She nodded, and waved goodbye. She headed back to her house. The first thing she should do was take a shower; she could feel the sweat drenching her hair and back. Then she had to visit Ellen, and meet everyone else in town. She was still exhausted, Just thinking about it made her dizzy.

--

She finished her shower, and started to plan her schedule for the rest of the day. She would run through town, trying to at least say hi to most of the people she hadn't met yet. Scoot back to Ellen's house and say hi to her, then make a beeline to the carpenters shop to get properly introduced to Woody and his apprentices. Then try to find a grocery store to make something to eat. And finally, get back home before Christmas.

She tried to memorize it as she pulled on a white pair of cargo Capri pants, and a white and pink striped shirt. It was confusing, and she was almost sure she would have to go hungry for another day.

She took a final look in the dusty mirror, deciding to pull her hair out of the ponytail; it fell long and silky past her shoulders. Ok, she was ready to get going.

She opened her door a crack, then stepped out into the cool spring air. It was refreshing, and much less stuffy then her little house. Ok, where to first. It was a debate between the wood shop, or the spring farm. Finally, she decided on the wood shop. This way, she wouldn't have to run all the way back, trying to catch them before they closed.

She knocked on the door, but realized how silly that looked, considering it was a shop. She opened the door a small crack.

"HEEEEYYY" the door was yanked open suddenly, knocking Jane off her feet. "HI, HI, WELCOME TO THE CARPENTORS SHOP, CAN I HELP YOU HMMMM?!?!?"

Jane watched, quiet frightened, as a man with a blue bandana came rushing loudly to the door. He seemed more spastic then a five year old with a sugar rush.

"Hi, I'm Joe!" he stopped a few feet away, a large grin plastered on his face. "You're the new girl aren't you??" She nodded, holding back her laughter.

"WOW! Cool! Awesome! C'mon, you gotta meet my brother!" he grabbed her wrist, and led her over to a young man, standing in the corner.

"HEEEEY Kurt!" Kurt flinched from his brothers unnecessary yelling. He scowled angrily. Jane smiled slightly, hoping to get more then a frown. No luck.

"C'mon Kurt! Don't be a sourpuss! Come say HI!" Joe said, jumping up and down like a mad man; well Kurt glared angrily at both of them.

Jane bit her lip, and moved slowly towards the other brother. Afraid he might jump up and bite her at any moment. She stopped a good six feet away.

"…Umm, hi" she waved nervously. "Your Kurt right"

He looked at her as though she was an unwanted dust ball on his clean floor. "Yah… your Jane? I think Thomas mentioned something about you" she nodded, and retreated back to her spot near the less frightening brother.

"You have to meet Woody to! He's kind of our teacher" Joe said happily.

"Umm… yah. I met him this morning, he seems nice."

Joe nodded happily. Kurt just snickered.

"Are you three talking about me?" everyone turned to see the old man come walking out from the side room. He was covered in sawdust, but smiling broadly. "He-llo Jane, I wasn't sure if you would stop by our not"

She smiled sweetly, she felt a little better now that their boss was here, and he most likely wouldn't let Kurt kill her or something.

"These two aren't bothering you, I hope" he raised an eyebrow, peering at his two students.

Jane smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. But I really should be going, I have a lot of things to do still." She smiled sweetly, and waved goodbye.

"Come back any time!" Joe chirped happily.

She nodded, and headed out the door.

--

She got lost twice on the way to Ellen's. Mostly hitting dead ends. She new she should of asked for a map. At this rate, she new she wouldn't get around to seeing the rest of the town.

After what seemed like hours. She found the small brown farm. She wasn't sure if Ellen would be in the actual store part, or the pasture. She sighed, and guessed the store.

A large bell rung when she pushed open the door. She peered around, and saw Ellen standing by one of the shelves.

"Hey" Jane said softly. Ellen turned, and broke into a huge grin.

"Jane! I'm so happy you're here! I was waiting for you to come around!" she skipped over to the entranceway. "I have kind of a favour to ask you, I'm sure you'll say yes." She grabbed Jane's hand, and pulled her into another room. Still grinning happily.

"Ok, well, my dog had puppies. And were actually having a hard time finding homes for them. I would keep him, but I cant. And a dog is a great pet for a new farmer. And I thought…well, maybe you could take him"

Jane raised an eyebrow at the brown-headed girl. It was short notice, but she had always wanted a puppy… curse her love for cute things. Jane sighed, but nodded her head. "Of course I'll take it" she smiled softly, as Ellen clapped her hands happily, and headed into another room to get the dog.

After another 10 minutes of Ellen explaining how to feed it, and bath it. Jane finally headed out the door, the little brown dog following at her heels.

((((Ugh, its going to take me days to finish just this one day O.o, I'm sorry the chapters are really short, but I don't have much time to type in a day, so I though I would post what I have. Its not really that interesting yet, but I'm just trying to get through introducing the characters))))


End file.
